Sesame Street rag dolls and playsets
Knickerbocker made a line of Sesame Street rag dolls and playsets from 1975 to 1978. Rag dolls, 1975 The first set of rag dolls in 1975 included: * Ernie in three sizes, from 9in to 25in * Bert in three sizes, from 9in to 25in * Betty Lou in two sizes, 9in and 15in Image:Knickerbocker1975Berrt10inStyle2601.jpg|Bert, 10in rag doll Style 2601 Image:Knickerbocker1975Ernie14inStyle2602.jpg|Ernie, 14in rag doll Style 2602 knickerbocker betty lou rag doll.jpg|Betty Lou File:Knickerbocker_1975_bert_rag_doll_2.jpg|Back of the box, 1975 knickerbocker betty lou rag doll 2.jpg|Side of the box knickerbocker 1975 bert rag doll 27 inch 2.jpg|Bert, 27in knickerbocker 1975 bert rag doll 27 inch 1.jpg File:Ernieragdollbox.jpg|Ernie rag doll box, 1976, illustration by Joe Mathieu Knickerbocker_1976_rag_dolls_ernie_bert_plush_2.jpg|Bert rag doll box, 1976 Knickerbocker_1976_rag_dolls_ernie_bert_plush_1.jpg|Side of box, 1976, illustration by Joe Mathieu Knickerbocker_1978_catalog_rag_dolls_ernie_bert.jpg|Ernie 23in, Bert 26in, 1978 File:Ragdollboxback.jpg|Back of the box, illustration by Jack Davis Ernie and Bert's Buggy, 1975 Knickerbocker also produced a soft car toy in 1975 with 6 inch rag dolls of Ernie, Bert and Betty Lou, with rubber tires. By 1976, this toy was sold as "Ernie and Bert's Buggy", without Betty Lou. The art that decorates the car is by Joe Mathieu, and depicts a car made of Sesame characters' possessions, held together with rope and wooden boards. The parts include Oscar's trash can, a bag of Big Bird's Bird Seed, a barrel marked Cookies, a barrel filled with water and Ernie's Rubber Duckie. There are also an assortment of Twiddlebugs hanging onto the car. File:KnickerbockerErnieBertCar.jpg File:Ernieandbertsbuggy.jpg Motorbike Play Set, 1976 The line of toys was extended in 1976 to a Sesame Street Motorbike Play Set, which included mini rag dolls of Ernie and Oscar the Grouch; Oscar's trash can fit in the motorbike's sidecar. The set also came with a plastic flat representing the Count's Gas Station and a toy streetlight. motorbike playset.jpg knick motorbike 1.jpg knick motorbike 2.jpg knick motorbike 3.jpg knick motorbike 4.jpg knick motorbike 5.jpg knickerbocker 1976 motorbike play set 2.jpg Cross-Country Camping Play Set, 1976 In 1976, Knickerbocker also produced a deluxe Cross-Country Camping Play Set, which included mini rag dolls of Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch. The set included a red camper that said "Sesame Street Cross-Country" on the hood, with a working tail gate and doors. There was also a 5-inch cardboard tent, a sleeping bag, a backpack, a rowboat with oars, plus the motorbike and trash can sidecar from the Motorbike Play Set. knickerbocker 1976 cross-country set.jpg knickerbocker sesame camping set 2.jpg People in the Neighborhood vehicles, 1976 In 1976, Knickerbocker expanded the rag doll line to include seven "People in the Neighborhood" vehicles, each with a miniature rag doll. File:Neighborhoodtrucksbertpolice.jpg|Bert's Police Car File:Neighborhoodtruckscount.jpg|Count's Taxi File:Neighborhoodtrucksbigbird.jpg|Big Bird's Mail Truck File:Neighborhoodtruckernie.jpg|Ernie's Ice Cream Truck File:Neighborhoodtruckbert.jpg|Bert's Fire Truck File:Neighborhoodtruckcookie.jpg|Cookie Monster's Bakery Truck File:Neighborhoodtruckoscar.jpg|Oscar's Trash Truck File:Neighborhoodtruckbox.jpg File:Oscartruckktc.jpg Talking rag dolls, 1976 Knickerbocker made a set of three talking rag dolls in 1976, featuring Ernie, Bert and the Count. Each had four sayings, operated by a pull string in the doll's back. This line was expanded in 1978 with a second set of talking plush toys. knickerbocker 1978 catalog talking rag doll ernie bert count.jpg Doll and Play Sets, 1978 In 1978, Knickerbocker introduced a set of rag doll playsets. Each set included a small rag doll, and a set of plastic accessories. The set featured Big Bird on a playground swing, Cookie Monster on an airplane, and Ernie dressed as a cowboy riding a horse. File:Rdps-bigbird2.jpg File:Rdps-bigbird1.jpg File:Rdps-cookie2.jpg File:Rdps-cookie1.jpg cookie knickerbocker airplane.jpg File:Rdps-ernie2.jpg File:Rdps-ernie1.jpg ernie cowboy playset.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Plush Category:Knickerbocker